Articles for Deletion
List the article you wish deleted below. Ray gun Marks Return in next infinite Warfare Zombies This article does not follow any article's criteria. This would have to count as a blog. --IceT332 (talk) 13:28, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Three Gun Glitch Because it's just a glitch and we don't need it. Fizzywizzy 09:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Even though I agree with you, It is part of Zombies, yet if we did keep it, it would making a page for every little thing in Zombies... And besides, the main page states that the wiki is about Nazi Zombies and explains everything popular about it. Last time I checked, a lot of Zombies players actually do the glitches that it contains. JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 12:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : I have to agree with JWW. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 14:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with JWW too, it shou'ld be kept unless it is a patched glitch : : An anon remade it. It needs re-deleted. I fucking hate anons. Daniel Smith 09:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : He did it again. Please get back here Sniperteam! The wiki needs you! Daniel Smith 21:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : It's a glitch and it sould be kept so if people want to find the info they find it on this site. : Dead Sand Why does it seem that it's the anons who always re-make the deleted pages? Daniel Smith 14:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dick Vandalism. Daniel Smith 17:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) France (predicted zombie map) This is a map that the players don't even know will be released, does this seriously need to be on the wiki? Mario4154 13:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) All Types Of Zombies (Everytime I post the link my computer freezes, I don't know why.) The page titled "Zombie" already has all the information of this page, and more. Whoever posted this has obviously never seen that page. I think that the Wiki doesn't need 2 pages with the same stuff on it. Mario4154 13:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Moon Info Leaked I don't know who originaly posted this, but all it contains is leaked info on the map Moon. CoaZ This page should be deleted but before it its this info (whats true of it) should be moved to the map "Moon" because the map is alreaddy released (for Xbox) -tomo2103 Verruckt I created this page on accident when I was browsing this wiki. Could someone please delete it? DlanorBelinski39 Its already been deleted.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sniperteam, I didn't know how else to contact you so I thought I would put something here. Could you tell me what hours you are on this site on the weekends because I want to talk with you. I want to find out how to create a new article that is decent. Thanks, DlanorBelinski39 Go to my talk page to contact me. And I honestly don't know. Depends on my hours at work, if its a MLP week, and if my girlfriend has to work.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Tranzit Cabin Page is pointless, only 3 people actively editing, don't know why I bother. 14:35, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Page is certainly not pointless. It is a hidden point in the map, and if it's interesting or important enough for a page, then so be it. It stays. Mario4154 (talk) 23:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) We only really need to delete REALLY bad pages, or those that are vandalism pages, don't give up Ms. Black Ops, shit may be bleak, but you can be a striving editor... 14:35, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Bonus Points ( Power up There is already a page titled Bonus Points, this page is not needed because of this... 12:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Nazi Zombies Wiki Category:Browse